Wireless local area network (WLAN) is a network architecture which can realize intercommunication and resource sharing by interconnecting computer devices using wireless communication technologies. IEEE802.11 is one of mainstream technologies of the current wireless local area network, which protocol mainly specifies specifications of the physical layer (PHY) and the media access control (MAC) layer.
WLAN has undergone a development course from 802.11 to 802.11b and to 802.11a/g and then to 802.11n and finally to 802.11ac. With the increase of the demand of the user to wireless networks, the requirements for the information capacity of the wireless communication system are continuously increasing.
For a typical 802.11 ac ultrahigh throughput WLAN system, up to 8 streams can be supported for data transmission. If it is desired to improve the performance, space-time encoding can be adopted by setting a space-time encoding indication bit in the system, and at this moment, an even of space-time streams (i.e. the number of the space-time streams is 2, 4, 6 or 8) can be applied to perform data transmission. However, for the typical 802.11 ac ultrahigh throughput WLAN system, there is still no specific method for mapping a spatial stream to a space-time stream adopting space-time encoding currently. Therefore, how to map a spatial stream to a space-time stream adopting space-time encoding in a typical ultrahigh throughput WLAN system is a problem urgent to be solved.
For the problem in the related art that there is still no specific method for mapping a spatial stream to a space-time stream adopting space-time encoding for a typical 802.11 ac ultrahigh throughput WLAN system, there is still no effective solution being proposed.